1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bib-garment system, including a bib as a protective garment attachment, which will not rotate about a user's neck during use. In particular, it deals with non-rotating bibs to protect garments worn by small children or persons needing help during feeding.
2. Prior Art Statement
Most commonly bibs for children, which are removable, have tails or ends which encircle the child's neck and are tied or otherwise fastened behind the neck. Such bibs easily rotate as the child moves his or her head, diminishing the bib's primary purpose, which is to protect the garments on the child from food spillage, throw up or dribbling.
The bibs are usually worn when the infant child is eating, but since sometimes these children may throw up at night-time, a bib is often left on as the child is put down to sleep. In such use, movement of the bib as the child moves has potentially more harmful consequences, potentially choking a child if it gets caught on something or twists and tightens about the neck.
Seeing these potential problems several approaches have been taken to alleviate one or more of these problems. In one approach, bib garment systems or bib-restraining combinations for high chairs have been developed as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,092 (Taranto); U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,940 (Bergquist); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,946 (Koenig).
In Taranto and in Bergquist a bib like section is permanently attached to the garment. As stated in Taranto, the bib is integrated with the garment and is considered in effect an appliqué. The connections to the garment are quite extensive and complex. In Bergquist the bib is attached to a sleeper and has the zipper going through it as well as the garment. The attachment of the bib to the sleeper is extensive and complex. In both cases the garment and bib must be washed together, even if only the bib is soiled. The garment cannot be worn without the bib and thus is not suitable for many different occasions. The extensive coupling between bib and garment could even be an irritation to the child. These bibs do not move (rotate) in use but the problems outlined above severely limit the value of this solution.
Another version of a dedicated bib-garment system, incorporates a restraining feature as noted for Koenig. The restraining garment with detachable bib involves a design where the bib function is tied to the child wearing the restraining garment while in a high chair. The combination of bib and restraining garment protect the child's upper torso from food spillage or throw up. Employing a detachable bib improves upon the bib-garment one piece solutions, but the coupling with a restraining garment severely restricts the use of the system to children old enough to be in the high chair and only when they are there. Feeding without a high chair, or concerns about throw up during nap/sleep time, cannot be handled well by this device. Also it means that the restraining garment must be used to get the benefit of this ‘improved’ bib.
Another alternative solution has been the development of a garment system where the front panel is detachable and thus can be removed and replaced if it becomes soiled without the need to fully undress the child. In effect the front panel, which is made of absorbing materials, functions as a bib. To secure the panel across the whole front of the child requires several connecting means that must opened to remove or must be made before a new panel can be secured. The underlying garment is only a partial, dedicated item, not protecting the child from the elements while the front panel is removed. Extra panels are needed to be carried around in order to be able to replace a panel should the original become soiled. Front panels must be compatible with the rest of the outfit, meaning either at least two or more front panels must be bought for each underlying garment or all have to be similar in color and style to permit cross attachment when necessary.
More recently, Smith et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,269 B1 describe a removable bib which is attached to an associated garment by matching five (5) hook and pile strips on bib and garment. The attachment sites follow the shape of the garment's neck line across its front.